


<3

by xemthaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemthaye/pseuds/xemthaye
Summary: a short one-shot of carol and nat being the cutest couple alive





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> hi to any readers. this is my first fanfic and it isn’t really good. there are likely spelling and grammar errors. i tend to type using only lowercase letters. i couldn’t think of a good title so you got “<3” i really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it!

she almost throws her phone on the table next to her, and i can see her fist beginning to glow a faint orange. she takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair in frustration. i wonder what's bothering her? with carol it's usually better to wait until she's willing to speak before you ask her about anything. that doesn't mean i can't try to cheer her up though. 

i sneak up behind her and get up on my tippie toes.   
"sneak tickle attack," i whisper, before grabbing her sides and turning her around. she yelps in joy as my fingers move across her belly. through her laughter she manages to start tickling me back, and soon we're both just laughing messes.   
"i retreat!" carol exclaims  
i throw my fist up in the air as i yell "victory is mine!"   
we're standing in close proximity, our faces almost touching. i stare into carol's brown eyes, currently a light hazelnut hue. they're mesmerising.  
"you're so beautiful," i whisper. i kiss her gently, feeling the softness of her lips against my own. kissing her never loses its affect on me. when i pull away, she's smiling the sweetest smile.   
"i think you're more beautiful."   
carol blushes as she says it, and i think i begin to blush too. she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her. she rests her head rests against my shoulder. i can feel her heart beat against my chest, perfectly in sync with mine. i hug her as tight as i can. 

i don't know how long we stay embraced like this. the sun sets and the stars begin to shine. time doesn't matter. i could stay like this for all eternity. because here, in the arms of my girlfriend everything is okay. everything is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
